lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Jacob (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
'Robert Jacob '''is a Venture character in LEGO Dimensions. Abilities * Master Build * Weapon Switch ** Pickaxe (grants Drill) ** Claymore (grants Sword Switch) ** Hatchet ** Spade (grants Dig) ** Rake (Growth) Quotes "A legend is born... that legend is meh!" When first entering the game "This is literally the most accurate thing built based on... whatever it is based on!" When entering an Adventure World "So, I see I am not on permadeath mode." After respawning "Dang it! I was THIS close to finding diamonds!" When entering the game for the second time "Question... how come I still have everything from before if I DIED?" After respawning the second time "Portals in my world are slow moving... but this is RIDICULOUS!" When in the vortex "Welp... my extremely awesomeness is need elsewhere!" When exiting the game "A cat! Would you like some fish?" Talking to Laval "Say, perhaps that fancy firearm of yours can create a portal to the underworld?" Talking to Chell "A green blob? You are bigger than those bitesized oozes, but as long as you don't digest me!" Talking to Slimer "Monkeys can have wings but pigs CAN'T? Seriously? Well, this one isn't flying, so..." Riding a Winged Monkey "A yellow bipedal wolf? What sort of morel wet am I eating..." Talking to Jake "Ooh! I will go searching for diamonds here! Or gold... or some other sort of treasure..." In Mines of Moria "Oh well, I guess my jade won't cover it!" When not enough money for a Renovation "I could always use a fellow swordsman, ya know!" Talking to Finn "Wow... you like fish, don't you! I just wish they were easier to catch!" Talking to Gollum "GOLD! GOLD! GOLD!" After getting a Gold Brick "This invention doesn't seem to use Scarlet Rock, so I don't even know!" When not able to solve a puzzle "Easy as cake!" After solving a puzzle "Sir, are you eating that raw or cooked?" Talking to Stripe "Battle Axes! Minecarts! Aweeeeeeesome!" When riding the Axe Chariot "The Wyvern painted itself dark green? And got some gold swords!" When riding the Golden Dragon "Just like a roller coaster!" When riding the Minecart "As long as the Wyvern is not involved, I am in." Talking to AnthonyM "Looks like a Bacculite and a Pipipi had a baby, and it sure is ''pretty..." Talking to Squidley "An anthromorphic bacculite... I should really lay off the Hell Quartz." Talking to Squidward "Living sponges? And I thought exploding pink hot dogs were crazy!" Talking to SpongeBob "I am so dead... just waiting for it to explode makes me cringe..." Talking to Pipipi "So, you use a bow? Yeah, I like using a gun more." Talking to Katniss Everdeen "Doctor Strange, you are so awesome!" Talking to Doctor Strange "You are so lucky that you have a Walkman to listen to hit songs. All I have is a jukebox and some records." Talking to Star Lord "Wassup, noob?" Talking to Robert Jacob "Wow, what a pro. You got diamond armor and yet you STILL use the default skin!" Talking to Armored Robert "I'll have two magic metallic blades, a magical steel mattock large, a metal hatchet with extra dip, a chainmail helmet, two magic diamond breastplates, one with cheese and a large potion." Talking to Dlab "Look, I use a shovel a lot, but as weapon? You are not getting far there." Talking to Shovel Knight Hey, Robyn, nice seeing you here! Talking to Robyn Jacob "Say, take off the hood. I bet we look alike." Talking to Kai "So, I figure you are a poltergeist? I have heard about ones lurking in the void. But perhaps you are a wraith?" Talking to King Phantom "I don't remember the underworld looking like this!" Robert Jacob's line in the Lava Deserts Idle Animations * He throws some dirt on the ground but picks it up. * He juggles diamonds in the air Finishing Moves * Robert damages the enemy with a blade and finally impales the enemy. * Robert shoots the enemy multiple times with a gun and finally shoots it in the chest. Entrance/Exit Animations * Robert jumps out of the portal, before slicing through the ground with his pickaxe. * Robert shoots a bullet into the sky, but the portal sucks him in so he doesn't get killed. Variants (Currently Noncanon) Skelarmor.png|Skelarmor Babirusa Flauge.png|Babirusaflauge Porkins.png|Porkins Captain Venture.jpeg|Captain Venture Red Knight.png|Red Knight Astrodiver.png|Astrodiver Venturer.png|Venturer Circle (PS)/A Button (Wii U)/Z Button (Xbox) Animations * Skelarmor: Skelarmor gets a lava ball and plays ping pong with it and a sword. * Babirusaflauge: Babirusaflange snorts and pretends to do stealth. * Porkins: Porkins reads a book while eating Streak O Lean. * Captain Venture: Captain Venture pulls out a compass and looks in a direction. * Red Knight: Red Knight cackles evilly, then clears his throat. * Astrodiver places a Scarlet Rock torch and stares at it. * Venturer: Venturer pulls out a gold helmet, a diamond, and a bone. Trivia * He is portrayed by Oscar Isaac in the Venture Cinematic Universe and Venturian Battle, and reprises his role in the game. Isaac also portrays the seven other Jacob Knights. * Robert's line to the Dlab is a reference to Big Smoke's order in Gran Theft Auto: San Andreas. This line was previously used in Venture Halloween when Robert mistakes the fish cook for a smithy. * His variants included in the Venture Legendary Character Pack are not included in any Venture media (outside of the Venture Workshop), and as such, have no voice or quotes in the game. * The variants are based on different characters: ** Venturer is based on Indiana Jones. ** Astrodiver is a combination of Cyclops from Marvel and an Astronaut. Category:Fun Pack Characters Category:Venture Category:Custom characters by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Venture Characters Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Master Build Category:Dig Category:Drill Category:Sword Switch Category:Weapon Switch Category:Growth